Of truths and love
by YuTa-chan
Summary: Haruka finds out why his body wants to kill his master, and will know the only reason why he can't kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'm trying my best to improve!!! I really am! I'll also be a good author someday like you~! Haha!

**Pairings**: HaruKan (HarukaXKantarou)

**Warnings**: Yaoi!! And short stories for every chappy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tactics or any of its characters

**OF TRUTHS AND LOVE**

The sun is giving off it's light and heat already and this day would probably be like those severe ones. It's early, yes, but he's just too lazy. Too lazy to finish those damn manuscripts. But he could always work on that later. There are still more important things to do, to think about, like his missing tengu. This caused him dismal but he couldn't do anything about it though. He knows that the tengu was only protecting him from his traitorous self, that's why he left.

"Kan-chan?" Youko called in a worried voice.

"Ah, yes Youko-san?" Kantarou answered when he finally snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that Youko was there.

"I've been calling you for how many times now and I was beginning to worry that you've gone insane because Haruka left…" The Ruby-eyed boy's face saddened which caused Youko to stop herself from talking anymore sad things. Instead, she just dropped the subject.

"Sorry. Anyway, your tea is getting cold."

"Yeah, thanks Youko"

--

There he was, perched on one of the tree's strong branches, his mind far from his body. He's been like this for days. He glanced at his hands, frowning when the memories flew back on his mind, remembering the time when he almost killed his master and he hated himself for that. 'I almost killed him' he thought bitterly. He couldn't believe it and he didn't want to either. 'Why? My mind is telling me to kill him but something…something is stopping me.' Sugino watched him from his window and sighed. He flew towards the black tengu to see what's wrong with him…again.

"Haruka!" Haruka's eyes widened for a bit. He turned his head to his left and to his disappointment, saw Sugino. He's features turned back to normal.

"Oh, it's you Sugino." Sugino snickered at that.

"Who do you expect? Oh wait, don't answer that. I know who." He said. Haruka remained silent, ignoring the teasing tone that blended Sugino's sentence. Sugino smiled weakly at him.

"You miss him don't you?" It was more like a statement. A question that doesn't need to be asked. He knew it too well. It was written all over the tengu's face.

"We'll leave you for now so you could have a peace of mind. Come on Muu-chan."

"Muu!" Five minutes after Sugino left, Haruka decided to leave for a moment. He spread his strong, beautiful black wings gracefully and flew.

**A/N: How was it? Not good? Haha! I've decided to put chapters in this story, though it's only short. Sorry. Hehe~ ^_^ **


	2. The reason which is the truth

**A/N**: Haha! Yay, chappy two is here!

"Why do yo think Haruka wants to kill Kantarou, Youko?"

"I don't know Suzu. Kan-chan is a good man, so I can't see any reasons for Haruka to kill him." Suzu shifted on her seat and asked again.

"Where's Kantarou anyway" Youko shrugged and said

"I dunno. Maybe he's out to read some books."

--

"Ooh, these are really old." Kantarou mumbled to himself. While he was searching books, something caught his attention. 'Ancient Folklorists' the book read. He's getting this tingly feeling, like there's something important written in it, something that he needs to know, as if it was calling him, screaming to be read. He shook his head a little before finally picking it. He started reading it, different features adoring his face every time he flips a page. After a minute, his frown was replaced by his eyes widening in shock with a gasp.

"What??"

--

A knock was heard. Youko got up from her seat to open the door, expecting to see Kantarou and Suzu arranged herself.

"Okaeri nasai Kanta…Haruka!!" Youko screamed out of shock. Suzu ran towards him, curiosity obvious in her eyes.

"Haruka-chan, what brings you here? Are you finally going back?" Asked Suzu

"I just went for a visit. Where's Kantarou?"

"He's still not here and I don't know where he went. Probably on the library." Youko answered. Suzu nodded in agreement. Haruka looked away and said

"I see. That's good then. He's safe when I'm not around. I'll be going." Haruka was gone for what seems to be just a blink of an eye. Silence greeted the place for a moment until Suzu talked, almost in a whisper.

"He says that, but…" Suzu closed her eyes and continued talking "I see his pain. I know he wants to see Kantarou, that's why he went here…his eyes can't lie." Youko looked at her with soft eyes.

"Youko!" Kantarou appeared in front of them, panting.

"Kantarou! What's wrong?"

"Haruka...I can sense him a while ago!"

"He just left, right before you came…" Suzu wasn't finished with her sentence but Kantarou already left. He ran as fast as he could, as if he was doing it for his life. Suddenly, he stopped. There was his tengu, standing right in front of him, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Haruka…"

"Kantarou"

"Haruka, please come back." Haruka removed his eyes at Kantarou and looked away, to avoid attacking him.

"You know I can't. For some reasons, my body wants to kill you."

"I know why." Kantarou said, hoping that this information would help

"What do you mean?"

"The one who locked you was also an Ichinomiya, one of my ancestors." Haruka's eyes widened. He can't believe what he was hearing, while Kantarou's smile remained in his face.

"Isn't it funny? An Ichinomiya locked you away and an Ichinomiya also was the one who freed you." Haruka couldn't find the words to say. Heck, he couldn't even move from his spot. It was all clear now, he's instincts already calmed. He was happy even though he didn't say it. He smiled a little, but Kantarou knows that it means a lot. No words needed. Kantarou walked towards him

"Let's go home, Haruka." Haruka nodded in response.

"And because of all of this, you have to give me a ride!!!" Kantarou exclaimed, making Haruka growl.

"No, Kantarou." The folklorist grinned at him

"Or you want me to make it an order?" Another groan. Damn his cute little irresistible master.

**A/N: I was having headache here so I can't finish the last chapter. Maybe next time. And also, this was the reason I can't make it good enough. Wah~! *cries* Hehe! So, next time!! ^_^ Please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ahahaha! Finallly updating after a long time xD

Kantarou clung at Haruka's neck as the tengu landed gracefully in front of the house. The ride had been fun, though there were times that Haruka tried to scare Kantarou by his way of flying. It was still fun. Kantarou thought Haruka must've love flying, the feeling is great. He loved it when the wind touched his face. Kantarou grinned at Haruka and thanked him, then he knocked at the door.

"Suzu! Can you get that please?" they heard Youko shout. Probably, she's cooking, like always. The door was opened by Suzu and as soon as she saw Haruka, she hugged him happily.

"Haruka! I'm so glad you're back!" she said. Haruka smiled and patted her head. Somehow, Suzu seemed like a younger sister to him. Suzu smiled and pulled the tengu inside, Kantarou following behind.

"Kantarou! …Haruka?" Kantarou grinned at Youko's shocked face.

"Youko, he's back so you should cook more food!" he laughed and proceeded to glomp Haruka, who just groaned at him.

"Oi get off."

"I dun wanna~"

Youko giggled at the scene. Somehow she felt satisfied now that things were back to normal.

"Get off!"

"No!"

Yeah, back to normal alright. Meaning, the annoying arguments are probably back too. She sighed and smiled, going to the kitchen to cook more.

xXx

"Oh, so that's what happened." Youko said after chewing. Kantarou had been telling them about what just happened between them and why is Haruka back now.

"Yep! Then I asked him to give me a ride!" Haruka almost rolled his eyes. Almost.

"No you didn't. You forced me."

"I didn't! I just asked if you want me to make in an order, but I didn't force you!" Kantarou argued.

"Same thing."

Kantarou sticked his tongue out childishly and giggled. Haruka smiled. Watching Kantarou makes his tummy feel weird and his heart flutter.

'_what's this feeling?' _maybe it is one of human feelings. Still, he didn't understand and just kept staring at Kantarou.

"Haruka? Something wrong?" the folklorist asked, fidgeting a little with a little pink in his cheeks.

"What? No, why?"

"Em, you're staring."

"Oh, sorry."

After eating, Kantarou got into his room to continue his manuscripts while Haruka just went outside, at the rooftop to get some fresh air.

"Hey, I see you're back here." Sugino said as he landed at the roof, going beside Haruka who's looking at the stars.

"Yeah."

"So what do you plan now?"

"Nothing, just do what I usually do."

"I see."

Sugino sat beside him, cooing at muu-chan while Haruka kept his mind busy thinking.

'_human feelings…what are they? Is this…love? Wait, what am I saying?' _the tengu sighed and frowned.

He can't love Kantarou. He just can't.

Because Kantarou is a human. And humans can't be with demons.

**A/N: *cough* short *cough* yesh it's short, but that's because the continuation is for the next chapter. No it's not gonna take long this time. Maybe I'll post it after 2 days? 3? But I swear it's not gonna take this long xDDD I'm sorry! I took so long and posted a short chapter!**

**Not like the first two chapters weren't xDD**

**Please read and REVIEW! I love reviews!**


End file.
